


[Podfic]Not Your Average Dragon

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [99]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gold lettering along the bottom of the shop window says COFFEE BY PENDRAGON, and underneath: NOT YOUR AVERAGE DRAGON.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Not Your Average Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Your Average Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449889) by [Nympha_Alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba). 



> Music is Ahead by a Century from Tragically Hip. Thanks to altocello and amphigoury for help finding it!

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dnotyouraveragedragon.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dnotyouraveragedragon.m4b)


End file.
